User talk:Dasht95
i love mario he's my favorite character in video games so i was super excited beacause they're releasing a new mario game its called super mario galaxy so i went to gamestop to pick up a copy i buyed and then i took it home i took it out of it's box and opened the case i took away all the papers and instructions inside and then as soon as i did that i saw a message it said "MARIO IS WATCHING". I freaked out so i challenged myself and put the game inside the wii and played it the logo was different it was all bloody and all over the place it said "mario is watching 666" "this game is possesed by the devil" i cried. I didn't know what was up with the game I TOOK IT OUT AND SMASHED THE DISC and threw it in the bin. I first thought it was just a virus on my wii to make it look scary as hell but still i had no idea. I went to bed and had a rest until i heard a creaking noise at the end of my bed i didnt know who it was. I got up and looked nothing was there until i turned around and saw a headless princess peach "OH MY GOD" i screamed. I tried to stop looking at it but then a mario jumped out and stabbed princess peach alot of times until blood came out of her eyes i cried so hard and hid under my bed so mario cannot see me and mario dragged peaches body into a coffin and BURNED IT! I quickly ran out of my room, locked the door and mario threw an axe through my door and it hit a dead headless armless and legless toad i hid in the panic room and peaked out of my door and mario chopped up the toad and he burned him is well. It took me a long time to realise that mario was gone out of my house so i phoned the police but mario cut the phone line so i had to drive there. As soon as i got there all the policemen were dead and on fire i was freaking out so much about this killing i tried and tried to calm down but i just cant calm down and then i saw dead children near the daycare. It was soon that i had to face mario and try to kill him or drive far far away or kill myself but i chose to kill myself cause mario would kill me anyway and all the cars are burned and destroyed! kill myself it is then. I got ready for my final day i took off my clothes and picked up my kitchen knife i went and sat down, aim the knife to my chest and stab myself and i did it. I layed on the floor then i saw mario he chopped me up and then dragged me to my box he put me inside and then burned it. THE END Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dasht95 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:35, May 30, 2014 (UTC)